


i can't hear you, what was that?

by kagako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, embarrassed sex, uhm kise is shy and kasamatsu loves it. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and every time this happens, it throws Kasamatsu off guard. He’s not accustomed to seeing shades of pink on Kise’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't hear you, what was that?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my gf, sent on tumblr where "Could you repeat that?" was the prompt! 0:  
> enjoy

Each and every time this happens, it throws Kasamatsu off guard. He’s not accustomed to seeing shades of pink on Kise’s face—thought that the idiot was immune to embarrassment with how cocky he could be. Yet here the ace was, underneath him, mouth slotted open and eyes squeezed shut, face obviously blooming with color.

Kasamatsu’s lined up, inside to the hilt, fingers making small circles into the muscles of Kise’s hips. He moves slightly, eyes taking in all of Kise’s expressions—the relief when Kasamatsu hits that one certain spot, the frustration and annoyance when Kasamatsu doesn’t move at all. It makes the older male laugh a bit, teeth chewing the insides of his cheeks as he pulls out the tiniest bit. He can hear Kise give a quiet sigh of relief, and to his own amusement the sigh soon turns into a groan, followed by the blonde making movement to thrust himself against Kasamatsu.

With a snort, he pins Kise’s hips down, grinding his hips into the blonde’s backside. His fingers dig into the muscles, brows pulling together as he speaks. “Kise. Be patient.”

“K-Kasamatsu-senp—“

A quick thrust is all it takes for Kise to be quiet, and Kasamatsu keeps moving—slow, gentle, eyes taking in all of Kise’s expressions and the way his face would sometimes seem to gain more color. The shades of pink are seemingly burned into Kasamatsu’s mind, the way they look as if to be _fit_ for Kise’s face. Kasamatsu sprawls his fingers, palms moving across Kise’s skin perhaps a bit too delicately than he’s had ever done so before. He curls his fingers around Kise’s cock, thumb grazing the head as he allows his hips to move shallowly against the blonde.

Kasamatsu trails his other hand up Kise’s torso, fingertips running over hardened nubs, and he leans in, curls his back so he can let his mouth roam the contours of the ace’s chest. He doesn’t try to stop the way Kise’s moving against him—knows that Kise’s trying to create more friction so that maybe he could get off without the aid of Kasamatsu’s hand. Instead, the older male leaves bites and love marks on the pale skin beneath him, mouths kisses all the way up to Kise’s neck _(there it is, here, too,_ Kasamatsu thinks as he opens his eyes, mouth against the pulse of Kise’s neck and his eyes take in the pink of the blonde’s ears—) where he can leave more bites, more love marks all to his liking.

“S-Senpai—“

“ _What_ , Kise?” he growls, biting at the other’s neck perhaps harder than necessary. Kasamatsu stops the movement of his hips altogether (albeit he _was_ moving only slightly), trails the hand that was working on Kise’s length along the blonde’s sides, past his ribcage and up his shoulders so he can cup the ace’s face in his hands. When Kise says nothing, Kasamatsu narrows his eyes, pinching at Kise’s cheek as he says, “ _What_ , Kise?” once more.

It’s not that he doesn’t see or hear Kise speak—Kasamatsu can see the other’s lips moving and he can faintly pick up the words, and although he heard enough to understand the meaning, Kasamatsu couldn’t help but toy with the ace just a bit. He snorts, watching as Kise’s eyebrows draw together in frustration, and Kasamatsu feels the way the blonde shifts underneath him, can see Kise’s fingers dig into the sheets out of the corner of his eye.

_“Could you repeat that?”_ Kasamatsu asks, hands leaving Kise’s face to brace them on either side of Kise’s head on the bed. “Hm? Kise,” he continues, eyes searching the blonde’s face until he gives in just a bit—moving his hips probably in the slowest, most tortuous way for them both (Kasamatsu especially, he can barely stand the way Kise’s clenching around him, the heat almost too much for him and he can definitely feel it spreading throughout him, starting from his erection to his whole entire body—).

Kise ducks his head, blonde locks of hair covering his eyes as he speaks. “M-Move… Move faster, Kasamatsu-senpai, move _faster—_ “ and it practically comes out as a moan mixed with a growl he’s so desperate and yearning for movement, any sort of friction that’ll get him off—

“Like this?” Kasamatsu asks, leaning backward so his spine is straight. He trails his hands downward, curling them against the skin of the blonde’s hips, digging them in just slightly so he’s able to keep Kise still as he pulls out bit by bit only to thrust back in—and the sound of skin-on-skin rings in his ears, makes his chest ache for friction, for the heat around his length to be seemingly encase him even more than right now, and—

Kise’s moans and words of _yes, yes, Kasamatsu-senpai_ and _oh, god, harder, please_ interrupt his thoughts, and he keeps moving, huffs of breaths leaving his lips as he watches Kise’s face—and he’s more than happy to see that the shades of pink across Kise’s face have somehow made it to shades of red.


End file.
